video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Ghost Train and Other Stories/Time for Trouble and Other Stories
|catalogue number = VC1386 |rating = |running time = 100 minutes}}Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - Ghost Train and Other Stories/Time for Trouble and Other Stories is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 5th June 1995. Description Join Thomas the Tank Engine and all his friends in 18 magical adventures. Episodes # A Scarf for Percy # Percy's Promise # Time for Trouble # Gordon and the Famous Visitor # Donald's Duck # Thomas Gets Bumped # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon # Diesel Does it Again # The Deputation # Thomas Comes to Breakfast # Daisy # Percy's Predicament # The Diseasel # Wrong Road # Edward's Exploit # Ghost Train # Woolly Bear # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree Credits Trivia *The Video Collection copyright warning from 1991-1994 is seen at the very start of the video. *The Britt Allcroft logo is played in full at the start of "A Scarf for Percy" as of the first bit of the logo was cut on the TV broadcasting release of "Time for Trouble and other stories" in 1992. Goofs * The alternate cover features an image from The Runaway, but that episode is not on this release. Both covers feature an image from Duck Takes Charge, but that episode is not featured either. Opening (Original 1995 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro * Start of A Scarf for Percy (1991) Closing (Original 1995 release) (with no trailer) * End of Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (1986)/Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Closing Credits * Thomas (Saved from Scrap Version) (long version) * Britt Allcroft Company logo (short version) (silent) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Gallery GhostTrainandotherstoriesandTimeforTroubleandotherstoriesbackcover.png|Back cover and spine Thomas-The-Tank-Engine-Friends-Ghost-_57.jpg|Cassette Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Ghost Train and Other Stories and Time for Trouble and Other Stories (UK VHS 1995) Cassette.png Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Ghost Train and Other Stories and Time for Trouble and Other Stories (UK VHS 1995) Cassette with The Video Collection.png|Cassette with The Video Collection AScarfforPercy1991titlecard.jpg Percy'sPromise1991titlecard.jpg TimeforTrouble1991titlecard.jpg GordonandtheFamousVisitor1991titlecard.jpg Donald'sDuck1991titlecard.jpg ThomasGetsBumpedoriginaltitlecard.png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon1991titlecard.jpg DieselDoesitAgaintitlecard.png TheDeputation1986titlecard.png ThomasComestoBreakfast1986titlecard.png Daisy(episode)1986UKtitlecard.png PercysPredicament1986titlecard.png TheDisesasel1986titlecard.png WrongRoad1986titlecard.png EdwardsExploit1986titlecard.png GhostTrain1986titlecard.png WoollyBear1986titlecard.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree1986titlecard.png 15192618_1566592130024661_7213597196206459080_n.jpg|Inner sleeve Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas & Friends videos with Britt Allcroft Company credit (1991 version) Category:2 on 1 videos Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 2 episodes (1986) Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 3 episodes (1991) Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Central Independent Television Category:Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends videos with Britt Allcroft Company 1991 version Category:Thames Television